


Two Can Keep This Secret

by found_the_good_things



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Gen, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things
Summary: Kate's been hiding something from Chess.Now she needs to come out with it.Thank you, Lucky, for the title!!!
Relationships: Chess & Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Two Can Keep This Secret

"Kate, is everything okay?"

Kate jumped a little and looked up at Chess. "Yeah, everything's fine, why?"

"You just seem a little… on edge." Chess tilted her head. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep! All good!"

_ I AM THE WORST _

"Okay, well, if you're sure…" Chess turned her attention back to Netflix. "What do you want to watch?"

"Uh, I don't care. You pick."

Chess slammed her laptop shut. "Okay, you  _ never  _ let me pick without a fight. What's going  _ on _ with you?"

"Nothing!" Kate subconsciously shrunk away. "I'm fine!"

"Are you, though?" Chess crossed her arms. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kate managed to look her in the eyes. "I know."

"So?"

"I just… I need a minute."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Kate tried to smile.

"Kate, please." Chess reached out and put her hand over Kate's. "What's wrong?"

_ Say it. _

"I-I-"

"Take your time."

"Chess, I- I think I might be- I think I'm a lesbian?" Kate's voice was so soft she almost couldn't hear herself speak.

"Oh." Chess's hand didn't move. "You are?"

"I think so." Kate tried to breathe, but found herself close to tears. "I-I can leave, go home-"

"Fuck no!" Chess squeezed her hand. "You're my best friend, and it doesn't matter if you like girls or guys. I like hanging out with you, nothing's gonna change that."

Kate's tears started to fall. "Promise?"

"I  _ promise. _ " Chess smiled at her. "Plus I have two moms, dumbass."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… scary."

"I know." Chess squeezed her hand one last time, then pulled her own away. "Now come on. We've got a movie to watch."

"Right, yes. Infinity War?"

"We watched that last week!"

Kate picked up the familiar movie argument, wiped away her tears, and smiled.

She and Chess were going to be okay. 

Forever.


End file.
